


Forbidden Submission

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Boys Love - Freeform, Dom/sub, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is just your average teenager, with an average life. But happens when he meets a stranger who wants him as a submissive, stuff is so gonna change. but the big challenge is, how will their relationship develop, and what will they be able to do about their age gap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunters POV~

I love the way he walks, with such confidence and determination, yet, I can tell, deep down, he is shy. His bright blue eyes able to burn through anyones cold soul. Though he has never looked at me because he doesn't know I'm even here, but I can tell, read his passion.  He is a waiter at a local restaurant, and I'm always here, watching, waiting for the right moment to take whats mine. His shift should be ending soon so I shall go in for then kill, not literally. I stare at him for several longs moments, mostly his hot ass...I mean...whatever. My focus is broke when I watched him remove his apron, check out and get ready to leave. In case you've been wondering, I'm outside of the resrurant, watching through a window, ok. I hesitantly walk over to the door and wait for him to be near it. What if he doesn't like me, or worse, he has a boyfriend. Oh my god, he may be straight. Alight, calm your self Hunter, calm down, you never know. I casually open the door and "Accidently" bump into him. I apologize and so does he. I look down at him to get a better look. He is really short, like, short. His hair is a beautiful golden brown color, light blue eyes. He's more beautiful up close. He is looking up at me with curiosity, probably wondering why I'm staring. 

"Hey, are you that creepy guy that keeps staring through the window?"

Oh well very smooth of you Hunter, he thinks your creepy. Oh god he's expecting an answer, uh.

"well, uh, I couldn't help but notice how cute you were..."

I mentally smack myself, now he's going to think your a creep and a pervert. I try to act casual by scratching the back of my head and looking off into the distance.

"Well, thank you, you aren't that bad looking yourself."

Oh?

"Thanks..."

"Yeah, hey do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, nothing interesting."

"Oh good, want to hang out"

oh my god he just asked me to hang out. Shut up brain, stop thinking to much. 

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Your place? Mines kinda messy at the moment"

"Sure, do you wanna go now or later?"

"Nows fine."

"OK, lets get going."

I can't believe this is happening, I mean I wanted this but it happened far better then what I anticipated.

~The Time Skip~

Blake's POV~ 

"Ok, we're here"

He unlocks the door and walks in, me following. I can't believe I did this, I mean, I don't really like life that much so if he kills me, oh well. But I might as well enjoy life while I can right? I look around his house, There's a simple couch and Flat Screen TV, a door way to the bathroom. I can see into the kitchen, there's just the usual kitcheny stuff. There's also a door that I guess leads to his bedroom. He awkwardly leads me over to the couch. I just realized I don't know his name.

"Hey, By the way, whats your name? Mines Blake."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Hunter. And make yourself at home, I don't have much but, you know."

I decide to sit next to him on the couch while he turns on the TV. We sit watching TV for a while until he breaks the rather uncomfortable silence.

"so, are you single?"

I somehow knew that question would come up.

"Unfortunatly, yes"

"Same."

It grows silent again, now, we are inches apart on the couch because well, there's a huge pile of clothing on the end so I refuse to sit on that. 

"wanna watch something scary?"

"Sure"

He flicks through the channels until he decides of one. I don't recognize this movie but from how dark the senory is, I assume its creepy. After a while it gets weird, like no, that woman died but came ack for revenge. She murders so many people even though she's dead. All of the sudden she pops out of nowhere and kills a random person. I jump and immediately scooch close to hunter and hold on to his arm. I don't care how this looks, that scared me and just, no. By the end of the movie I'm practically on his lap holding for dear life. The movie ended and I refused to move.

"Are you ok? I mean, you look terrified"

I look him dead in the face with a serious expression.

"Of course I'm terrified, that was just not ok, and that womans son, meowed, like WHO MEOWS!"

He laughs at me then gets really quiet. it took me a moment to realize why. I'm basically sitting on his lap, our faces only inches apart. I stare at him for a moment, like get a good of him. He has semi long black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a very handsome face, and those lips, look, just wow. I slowly lean in to him and press my lips to his. To my surprise he didn't move away or reject. He cupped my face in his hands and flicked his tongue against my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth slightly allowing him access. He grabbed my hips and turned me so that I was straddling him, and let me tell you, he was most certainly hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned against his lips. I have no idea how or why this happened but hey, I'm not complaining though. He began lightly grinding up against me, causeing me to moan again. I pulled my face away, Saliva dripping down our chins from the intense make out session. He stares at me with lust filling his eyes. He grabs me and picks me up. He starts kissing me again while he carries me through the kitchen. He opens the door I saw earlier and leads us through. He swiftly throws me on to the bed and climbs ontop of me. Like, legit, this whole thing is hot. He sits up, grabs the bottom of my shirt then removes it and throws it somewhere in the room. I watch him remove his own shirt, and dang his chest was, just sexy. He leaned down and kissed me again and pinned my hands above my head. He started kissing down my jaw, and then my neck. I let out a small whimper when he bit down slightly. I felt his lips trail down my chest leaving butterfly kisses where ever he could until he reached my pants. he sat up again and pulled down my jeans and boxers. He got up off of the bed and pulled down his own remaining clothing. I saw him reach in the drawer and grab something but before I can ask he quickly turned me over on my stomach. I heard him climb back on the bed and settle between my legs. Before I can ask I feel something cold enter my arse causing me to gasp. The cold object moved around and I realized that it was his finger. I bit down on my lip as he added a second finger. Pain was soon replaced by pleasure and I was a moaning mess. I was grinding myself on the bed and trying to restrain my moans.

"ha, I never took you for the desperate kind, well I guess I'll have to fix that."

Oh no, I know what he's about to do and I try my best to mentally prepare myself.

"alright, I'm going in."

I bit down on the pillow as I feel him slowly enter me. This has probably got to be the worst pain, I let out a whimper/scream as he begins to move. He grabs my waist and turns me on my back. Causing more pain. He leaned down and roughly kissed me preventing any screams from coming. His tongue was exploring my mouth as he soon found a slow rhythmic pace. Soon The slowness was killing me and I gripped at him hair pulling him away. 

"Go...faster...already"

He nods, grabs my hips and begins going faster. He keeps going until soon he is pounding into me and making the bed rock. I grab at his back and dig my nails in, causing him to go faster. He turns my on my side and lifts my leg onto his shoulder. This made him able to go deeper and faster, adding to the pleasure. I felt his hand grip my member and begin stroking. I was getting close to my end, and so was he.

"Ah...baby I'm getting...close..."

Within seconds he realesed inside of me and I soon followed. He collapsed onto me, panting very heavily. I immediately cuddled into him, hm, I guess im one of those kind of people. We sat there in silence for a while catching our breath before he speaks up breaking the silence.

"you were good...how old are you anyway."

"I'm 16 and a half."

He pulls away and looks at me.

"Wait, your only 16!?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Oh Shit


	2. Now What

Hunters POV

"Well, shit."  
Oh. My. God   
I can't believe he's only 16! Like, this is illegal; I could get thrown in prison. What am I going to do?! He'll tell someone for sure, I should kill him and hide the body... Wait, wait, wait, what the hell am I talking about? Okay, I need to breathe and calm down. Alright, there's only an 11 year difference...which isn't that bad, right? What am I saying- that's bad. Oh my god, I'm going to get in so much trouble. Maybe no one will find out? Wait, how the hell will he explain the hickeys all over his neck and chest? What if...  
"Uh, Hunter, why are you so quiet?" the deceivingly mature looking boy asked.   
"Because you are 16! I thought you were at least 20!" I exclaimed in exasperation.   
"How old are you, then?"   
"27..." I replied, hiding my face with my hands.   
"Oh. I thought you were like, 18, but... oh well, I guess."  
Oh well? Does he know what kind of trouble we could get into? I get out of the bed and begin pacing.  
"Oh my god, I fucked a 16 year old! I'm going to jail. Goodbye, peaceful life!"  
"Will you just calm down?!" he finally yells.  
He gets out of the bed and looks around, probably looking for his underwear. I quickly cover my eyes, causing him to sigh.

"Listen," he says tiredly, "It's fine, really. I mean... I kind of like you anyways."

Wait, he likes me back? I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and I slowly uncover my eyes. Maybe... maybe this could work out somehow?

"Are you open to having a relationship...with...with me?" I ask, my nerves jittery with uncertainty. 

He gets quiet for a moment, which makes me very uncomfortable.

"Sure!" he replies enthusiastically. 

I grab him by the waist in happiness and lifted him off the ground, and he instantly wraps his legs around me and his arms come to rest around my neck. I look into his eyes long and hard before kissing him again, this time more passionately. I don't know why, but I feel strangely attracted to him...like....well, I can't explain it. I feel his mouth move eagerly against mine, so I slide my tongue in. Wow. For a 16 year old, he sure does kiss well. I grip his ass and sit back down on the bed. He begins to grind against me, causing me to become hard again, and I realize that I'm not wearing boxers and he took advantage of that. I pull away from the kiss and flip him over on his back. When I pull his boxers down, he moans slightly. I decide that I don't want to destroy him, so I decide not to fuck him again. There are, however, other ways to make him feel good. I reach my hand down as I pull him back into a kiss. He moans again when I grip both of our members. I begin slowly stroking, and I place my hand in the crook of his neck. I pick up speed, and he harshly grips my hair. As I get close, I bite down on his neck while stroking as fast as I can. We both moan out each other's names until we finish. I collapse onto him and catch my breath. He wiggles out from underneath me and begins, once again, to look for his underwear.

"Where are you off to?" I question, rolling onto my back and letting the cool air chill my skin. 

"I've got to get home, It's getting really late," he replies absently, obviously distracted with finding his things. 

"Okay. Well, can I come pick you up tomorrow from work, and we can... discuss some stuff."

"Sure, sounds like a plan," he agrees, slipping on his jacket. 

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

With that, he walks out, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. I don't know if he likes me or not, but, I mean, it really doesn't matter. Usually, when you choose someone to be your submissive, it's really bad to fall in love. I have learned about his personality, and I can tell it will only hurt and lead to heartbreak. I decide not to put on any clothes, simply because I'm too tired. I curl up in my bed and pull the covers over me, pausing when I notice something. Great. They're stained... oh well. I'll think more in the morning- I am way too tired to focus. But what if he does like me? Shut up mind, go to sleep. Stop focusing on that... I need mental help. But, with all my issues aside.. I wonder what's going to happen now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunters POV~

I wake to my alarm going off waking me from my dream about rabbit/tiger hybrid things. I roll out of bed and get dressed for work, I teach at the high school here so I always have to get up early, yesterday was Sunday and I spent my day off fucking a teenager. today begins a new semester and I wonder which hooligans I'm going to get, I teach 11th grade English and I seem to get the bad kids. 

 

Time Skip~

 

 

I look over my papers for my next class, the last ones weren't that bad so, that's good. This is the last period and last class. the bell rings and soon my classroom is filled. I look up from my paper work and glance to see what I'm up against. I almost faint when I see Blake sitting in the desk right infront of me. No way, like, bad Idea. He smirks at me and winks, he's so cruel.

 

"Blake, see me after class please"

 

He nods and I get through the lesson, trying my best not to become hard just thinking about last night. By the time class ends I'm at my limit and everyone exits except Blake. Once everyone is gone I get up and lock the door and cover the windows. I turn around and look at him while biting my lips. He still looks sexy as always. I walk towards him, pick him up by his waist and carry him to my desk. When I set him down things fall onto the floor but I don't care, all I care about is devouring him here and now. He grabs my neck and pulls me down so that our lips our locked. I slowly lay him back on the desk never breaking contact. I can feel his erection rubbing against me, causing me to become harder. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it over his head he moaned and once the shirt was off he ran his fingers up my back then digging into my shoulder. I kissed his nack, trying not to leave anymarks on him. Just then there was a knock at the door and I immediately panicked. He calmly got up and looked for a place to hide. I handed him his shirt and he hid in the closet. I straigtened up and tried to hide my boner. I opened the door and saw Mrs. Barker with papers in her hand. She started talking about how much she hated her class and after several minutes I had to ask er to leave because I was busy. After she left I locked the door and walked into the closet. I grabbed the handle but before I opened it I heard quiet whimpers/moans coming from inside. I slowly open it as I suspected he was stroking himself. He saw me but continued. I sighed and walked over to him. I moved his hand and replaced it with mine. I decided not to fuck him over my desk, that'd be to risky but I have to get him off somehow. I move in closer so that he could rest his head on my shoulder while I jack him off. I hear him moan slightly and he soon came on his shirt. I wonder how he'll explain that. I let him catch his breath before I pull him to his feet.

"you need to get to work so I can pick you up afterward."

"Ok, fine."

He zips up his pants, fixes his shirt and grabs his stuff. He stops for a moment before leaning in to give me a quick kiss then heads off. Well, I'm glad he's doing fine while im here with a major hard on. I sigh and decide to get myself off before heading home for a short nap. I swear this kid is going to be the death of me.


	4. Details

Hunter's POV~   
I pull up into the parking lot at the restaurant and I see Blake waiting for me. He hops in and I begin my drive back home.  
"So, what are we doing today?"  
"Well, I'm going to take you back to my place and we are going to discus some things and all that"  
"Ok"  
Time skip~  
We walk into my house and Blake seems quiet, maybe he's nervous?  
"Ok, just take a seat"  
We both sit down on the couch and he sighs.  
"Ok so here's the thing I'm just going to be blunt, I'm a very dominate person, I'm into a dom sub relationship. now Blake, I really like you and I want you as my sub, will you agree?"  
He hesitates for a moment before nodding his head.  
"Sure, I might as well, but I've read enough fanfiction to know that I have rules and I wish to know them now."  
Wow, he agreed so quickly, and he's read dom/sub fanfictions, im curious.  
"Ok well, rule number 1, you will not disrespect me under any level, that includes swearing at or around me, talking back when I give an order, disobeying my orders, or telling me "No" when I tell you to do something. Got all that?"  
"Yes sir, no disrespect"  
"Ok, good, second rule, you are not allowed to touch yourself without my permission, and believe me, I'll know if you do, also other people may not touch you, if they try, tell me and I will handle it appropriately."  
"OK. no touching."  
He's doing good so far, this may be easier then expected.  
"You must wear the collar I provide you with at all times, I will lock it so you cant get it off, When your with me you must not look anyone in the eyes, Also you have to text me after you wake up and before you go to bed got all that"  
"Uh... I think so."  
"Alight, I will also provide you with a contract, I should've done that before I had sex with you, but hey, we all make mistakes"  
I hand him a packet of paper,  
"We can go over it now, or you can o it when you get home, I will need it by tomorrow, or else."  
I pull out a collar and a set of keys.  
"This is the collar you will be wearing, remember, keep it on you at all times."  
"Alrighty"  
"Damn your so cute."  
I put my hands on his upper thing and begin to massage. He bites his lip and moans. He's so cute I can't resist him. I lean in and bite his neck while my hand moves up to his groin. I can feel him getting hard. I can't do this here, not now, not yet. I pull away and clear my throat and look at him.  
"Do you want to go over the contract now or do it by yourself."  
"I...I'll do it now."  
"Ok, So the first part is the things your willing to do, like bondage, whipping, etc. On the first part there are green, yellow and red lights to check off, green means you are sure you want to do that and are comfortable with it, the yellow means that your not exactly comfortable with it not but in time and with discussing it its a maybe, then red lights is a definite no. Got all that?"  
"Yup"  
"Ok, take some time to fill it out"  
After he was done I flipped the page and went on.  
"Ok, second part is rules and punishments, I don't really know how to explain t other then it describes what breaking the rules means and the punishments that go accordingly with each rule broken."  
"Alright."  
"Then the third part is your signature and the date, just sign there and we're done."  
He signed it and I took the paper from him and set it down. I picked him up and carried him to my room the threw him on the bed.  
"What...are you doing."  
"Oh Nothing"  
I kiss his neck causing him to arch his back.  
"St...stop...I have...to get...home."  
"Sure you do"  
I move my hand down to massage his crotch and kissed him roughly, he moaned against my lips and I smirked.   
"Are you sure you need to go home?"  
"N...No"  
"Ok, then, lets have fun"


	5. After Math

~Blakes POV~  
"Ok, then, Let's have fun."  
He got up off of me and went to a drawer then pulled out some items then came back to me. He held a blindfold, a bottle of something and some handcuffs. Oh dear. He climbed back on top of me.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah"  
He gently lifted my head and tied the blind fold around my head. He kissed my forehead then moved down. I felt him grab the bottom of my shirt then lifted it over my head. He kissed my stomach then grabbed both of my hands and I felt something fuzzy wrap around my wrist. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this, but I kinda trust Hunter so I'll try it.  
"Uh, can we slow it down."  
"Okay"  
He kissed my wrists and crawled back up to kiss me on my lips.  
"We didn't establish a  safe word, what do you want it to be?"  
"Potato"  
"...Okay."  
He slowly raked his hands down my sides, I closed  my eyes and groaned. He kissed me again then pulled my pants down. He kissed down my chest and torso until he reached my groin. He took me and his mouth and bobbed his head.   
"Fuck..."  
Opps, he pulled away from me.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I...I'm sorry"  
"This means you must be punished"  
He removed my handcuffs and blind fold and set them down. He sat on the edge of his bed and patted his lap. Oh no, I know what this means.   
"Come here, now."  
I crawled over to him and he bet me over his leg.  
"Count with me, we're going to five."  
"Okay"

I held my breath as his hand made contact with my ass. I let out a scream and felt tears come to my eyes.   
"O...one"  
The tears fell down my face when his hand hit me again.  
"Two"  
Another hit  
I hesitated.  
"Count with me!"  
 "Th...Three"  
I cried harder when he made contact a fourth time.   
"I...Cant do it any...more"  
"Come on, we're almost there."  
"Four....."  
Last hit  screamed out.  
"FIVE"  
He gently rubbed my ass then picked me up and set me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He pulled me into a hug and I began to cry again.  
"It's ok baby, you did so well... I'm so proud of you."  
Something about his words calmed me down to the point where I eventually stopped crying. I pulled away from him and rubbed my eyes  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just, that kinda hurt."  
"I'm sorry baby, but if I don't punish accordingly you'll just continue to do it."  
"I understand."  
He gently kissed me then laid me back on the bed. He crawled next to me and pulled me into his chest.   
"when are you going home?"  
"Whenever you want."  
"ok what if I want to keep you here all night?"  
"then that'll be all right "  
He pulled the covers over us and turns me so I'm facing him, then leans in and kisses me passionately. I cant tell but I feel as though I'm falling for this man.  
"Goodnight baby"  
"Goodnight"


	6. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING, CONTAINS HINTS OF RAPE AND ABUSE~

~Blakes POV~  
I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. I try to move but some force is holding me back. I look and see Hunter is still holding on to me and is cuddled up against my body. I smile and shake his shoulders.  
"Hey...get up... I need to go home."  
I don't want to go home but I need to, or else...  
"mmm, baby just give me five more minutes."  
He snuggles closer.  
"No, I need to go, like, now."  
"Ok..."  
He reluctantly pulls away from me and gets out of bed. I blush at the sight of him, completely nude. He turns around and smirks.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Y...yes...maybe.."  
I turn around and begin on a hunt for my underwear and clothes. When I'm dressed I head into the living room and turn to face Hunter.  
"Don't leave without giving daddy a kiss"  
I walk over to him and my mouth is mere inches from his.  
"Please, never say that again"  
He closes the space between us and I wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my waist and moves to grope my butt. I giggle and pull away.  
"I'll see you later...Daddy"  
He blushed bright red and I laughed as I walked out. I sigh as I begin walking to my house. I really don't want to go home, but I have to. in 20 minutes I reach my house and walk up the old stairs, creaking with each step. I take a deep breath before turning the door handle and entering the house. As soon as I enter the living room I see my mom hobble towards me.   
"Where were you, you had me worried sick..."  
I then see him wobble in.  
"Yeah, you had us worried, where were you, fucking bitches like the slut you are?"  
My mom turned to him.  
"Richard!"  
Slap  
My mom fell to the ground holding her face. I ran to her and knelt beside her.  
"Shut up bitch, he needs to hear the truth. As for you..."  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet then began dragging to his bedroom.  
"No, take me instead, Please."  
My mother begged but He didn't listen. I threw me on his king sized mattress and climbed ontop of me.  
"You're mine!"  
~Time skip because I really don't want to write this part~  
I lay unmoving next to him staring at the celling. I instantly think of Hunter, wishing he was here to save me. I try to sit up but pain shoots up through my back and I'm forced to at back down. Just then my mother walks in and comes over to me.   
"Hey hun, need some help."  
She talks in a hushed tone trying not to wake him up. I nod in response and she helps me out of the bed. It hurts like hell but I gotta get outa this room. She half drags me to the kitchen and clears bear bottles off the table. She hoists me up and runs off. She comes back with a wet wash cloth and cleans the open wounds on my arms.  
"I'm sorry about Richard."  
"It's ok mom, I understand we need him."  
"Thanks for undertanding."  
She hugged me, wrapped my arms up and left. I pulled out my phone and texted Hunter.  
-Hey, is it ok if I not come over for a few days?  
-Sure baby, but how come?  
I don't know what to say, just say, Oh by the way my father raped and abused me and I don't want to show my bruises.  
-I just don't feel to good, that's all.  
-Ok, don't foget to text me :)  
-Alright, I won't, bye  
-Bye baby  
I turn off my phone and slowly get off the table. I limp over to the mirror to get a good look at myself. I have scratches on my shoulder, bruises and hickeys covering my neck and collar bones. I sigh when I look at my face. My lip is swollen and I have a black eye. I pull out my phone deciding I need comfort.   
-Hey, never mind, can I come over now?  
-Sure, want me to pick you up?  
-yes please  
-Ok, i'll be right over  
I get dressed in clean, non riped clothing and fix my hair. I suddenly feel like backing out, what if he turns away from me like everyone eles has. A few minutes later I walked out and was met by Hunter pulling in. He took one look at me and his mouth dropped open. He flew out of his car and ran to me and looked me over again.  
"Wh....what happened to you."  
"Can we just... Go to you're house now?"  
"Sure, lets go."  
He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door for me then got in. We drove in silence, when we finally got to his house I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding. We walked into his house and we sat down on his couch. After several moments of silence Hunter cleared his throat.  
"So...uh..."  
"My father."  
"What about your father."  
"He... He...h..."  
I busted out into tears and Hunter immediately pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.   
"It's ok baby, I'm sorry"  
"I just... I wish... I was never...born"  
"Aw baby don't say that, I'm glad you're here."  
Before I could say anything else he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist. I pulled him closer and started crying again. He pulled away and looked at me with concern.  
"baby don't cry, what's wrong?"  
"It's just...no ones ever been... this gentle... with me."  
He wiped my tears away and kissed my nose.  
"Tell me what he does?"  
"He...uh...hurts my mom. And he hurts me. He r... rapes me."  
"I'm so sorry."  
He pulled me back into a hug and nibbled on my ear causing me to giggle.  
"It's ok. I'm here, I'll protect you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out longer then I anticipated, anyway, I plan to continue on with this story, and I hope you enjoyed the smutty smut.


End file.
